The present invention relates to methods, materials and devices to be used for purposes such as providing for living beings treatments involving electrical conductivity in connection with testing, stimulating, or the like.
It is known that for many different purposes it is desirable to conduct electrical energy from an external source to a part of a living being such as a nerve, for example. However up to the present time efficient transmission of electrical energy for this purpose has been unsatisfactory because of the fact that the electrical energy becomes dissipated in the tissue before reaching the desired location unless conductors are implanted surgically with the associated trauma and damage.
Thus, in connection with conducting electrical energy without surgery to an interior body part such as a nerve, for example, at the present time an estimate is made of the best location for an electrode to be placed in engagement with the exterior of the body, and then electrical energy is transmitted by way of the electrode, but becomes rapidly dissipated to a large extent in body tissue before reaching the desired location.